


Gigolos Get Lonely Too

by kmoaton



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miroku is a lonely host looking for love. His best friends help him find it.   Written for Inusongfics. Won 1st Place in the AU prompt. Song used: "Gigolos get lonely too"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gigolos Get Lonely Too

On a rare night off, Miroku decided to go on a double date with Inuyasha. The throngs of young hot bodies that crowded the restaurant failed to entice Miroku on this particular night. However, Miroku was distracted by the thought of no one really loving him. As a popular host at a well-known kyabakura, Miroku spent many hours in the company of beautiful, rich and lonely women.

But lately, Miroku hadn't been satisfied. He spent time giving ladies what they needed, anything from simple attention and affection to sex. He was starting to realize that while his clients left the club happy and his pockets were fuller, he still had an empty void inside of his soul. Hoping for a break from his depressing thoughts, he allowed Inuyasha to talk him into a double date with Inuyasha's girlfriend, Kagome and her best friend. Miroku just prayed to the kamis she wasn't ugly.

Having spied Kagome at a table, Inuyasha and Miroku made their way through the crowd. Miroku saw that Kagome's friend had her back to him. When she turned and he saw her face, Miroku felt the world stand still. She had soulful brown eyes and the face of an angel.

_`She's the one!'_ He thought in awe.

Inuyasha and Kagome smiled at Miroku's reaction to Sango. Kagome told Sango about his profession but she insisted that she wanted to make her own judgment. Inuyasha had noticed that his friend was becoming less enthralled with his job and if he had to hear him lamenting the fact that no real woman would want him, Inuyasha knew he'd strangle Miroku with his bare hands. Glad that he had listened to his love, Inuyasha cleared his throat, breaking Miroku's trance.

After introductions, the evening went really well, Sango was impressed with Miroku. She could see why he was a really good host. He was attentive and charming but she could feel the loneliness pouring from him. In the middle of conversation, she touched his hand and Miroku looked at her, amazed that she touched him to give comfort. He was so used to be the one who gave and gave. The idea that someone had something to give him sealed the deal for him, he was in love.

He knew he wouldn't leave Sango tonight without seeing her again. As sure as he knew he was quitting his job tomorrow. He wanted to be an honest man for her. Inuyasha had been after him for years to come and work at his dojo; maybe it was time to take him up on that offer.

All too soon, dinner was over. Miroku offered to walk Sango home since Inuyasha and Kagome lived in the opposite direction. On the walk home, they talked about so many things. Miroku explained how her became a host and how disillusioned he had become. He described how he wanted so much in his life and the plans he had to make his dreams come true.

Sango listened to him pour out his soul. She knew he was a lonely soul but she was one, too. Sango had come to realize during dinner that for the first time in a long time she felt complete. When they reached her apartment building, Sango was so disappointed. She wanted to know so much about this enigma of a man. She turned and looked into his mesmerizing blue eyes. Before she could stop herself, Sango gave him a long, deep kiss. Pressing her card into his hand, Sango turned and went into her apartment.

Miroku stood there, smiling. After making sure she was inside, Miroku started walking to the rail station. The void he had known for so long inside his soul was filled. Miroku knew his lonely days were over.


End file.
